


he sent him a letter

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Superfamily AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Give Peter a hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony are Peter’s dads, Steve messed up, Stony - Freeform, Stony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, they need couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: After Siberia, Steve is realizing he fucked up.Prequel to Broken Family





	1. Tony

Steve had sent him a letter.

 

Tony,

I’m sorry we couldn’t agree on the accords. I’m sorry I never told you about Bucky or your parents.

I thought I was protecting you. I was really protecting myself.

I still love you more than anything.

I still love Peter more than anything.

Please, Tony, make sure my son knows I didn’t want to leave him. Tell Peter I’m sorry and that I love him.

The phone I sent you has one contact.

If you need any of us, we’ll be there.

If you need me.

If Peter needs me, I’ll be there.

Love always, Steve

 

Peter was at school and Rhodey had left, knowing Tony needed to read it alone.

 

He picks up the phone and went to dial the number Steve had left.

 

Their son was Spider-Man.

 

Steve, no matter what he’d done, needed to know.

 

Tony pressed call.

 

“Tony?”

 

“You know the kid I brought to Berlin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Peter wasn’t sick after the field trip to Oscorp. He was bitten by a radioactive spider. He’s been playing vigilante. I found out after I got back from Siberia.”

 

“No!” Steve sounded desperate, “I hurt him. I hurt my son. I dropped a truck on him!Let me talk to him! I have to apologize! I have to fix thing... with both of you.”

 

“I won’t stop Peter from calling you if he wants to, but we can’t fix anything. Good bye Steve.”

 

Tony hung up the phone.

 

They were happy.

 

Him, Steve, and Peter.

 

A family.

 

What the hell happened?


	2. Steve

He sent Tony a letter.

 

The second he mailed it away, he knew he could have written it better.

 

Steve failed his family.

 

He let his past get in the way of his present.

 

Of his future.

 

His son, Peter, was almost fifteen.

 

Him and Tony were picking a date for the wedding.

 

They had been thinking July.

 

Outside, at the compound.

 

The whole team would be there.

 

Their family would be there.

 

Steve didn’t think that Tony would ever call.

 

He thought Peter would.

 

He hoped Peter would.

 

But Tony called.

 

Telling him that the kid he brought to Germany.

 

The kid Steve had beat up.

 

Telling him that kid was their son.

 

That their son was pulled into the fight.

 

It was Steve’s fault.

 

If Tony hadn’t needed to bring in backup, he wouldn’t have involved spider man.

 

The young vigilante who turned out to be his son.

 

He fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my story broken family


End file.
